Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by lilysama
Summary: Harry Potter é um garoto comum que vive num armário debaixo da escada da casa de seus tios. Sua vida muda quando ele é resgatado por uma coruja e levado para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1  O menino que sobreviveu

**Capítulo 1 - O menino que sobreviveu**

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, n°4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplismente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamda Grunnings, que fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era magra e loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito últil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursleu tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter. A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursleu sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho, também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter a distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursleu acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.

Nenhum deles reparou em uam coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

-Pestinha - disse rindo contrafeito o Sr.Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu a marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria - um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira - em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de litras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeineiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia rua dos Alfeneiros - não, estava _olhando_ a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas _nem _placas. O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.

Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas - os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem era jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava provavelmente de alguma promoção boba - essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. _Ele _não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto coruja atrás de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã perfeitamente normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

-... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...

-... é, o filho deles, Harry...

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessrou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes, pensando... não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho _tivesse_ o nome de Harry. Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo. Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava - se _ele_ tivesse uma irmã como aquela... mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém pardo ali à porta.

-Desculpe – murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor devia estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!

E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.

O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.

Quando entrou no estacionamente do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo; as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

-Chispa! – disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamente normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca"). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda a parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repende mudaram o seu padrão de sono." O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. "Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"

"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuva de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."

O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

-Hum, hum, Petúnia, queria, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã...

-Não – respondeu ela, seca. – Por quê?

-Uma notícia engraçada – murmurou o Sr. Dursley. – Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...

-E daí? – cortou a Sra. Dursley.

-Bem, pensei... talvez... tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... _o pessoal dela._

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde:

-O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?

-Suponho que sim - repondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.

-Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?

-Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar, se quer saber minha opinião.

-Ah, é – disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. – É, concordo com você.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Obervava o começo da rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Estaria imaginando coisas? Será que tudo isso teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados com um casal de... bem ele achava que não agüentaria.

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley adormeceu logo mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo os Potter _estivessem _envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia _afeta-los..._

Como estava enganado.

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão subida e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e toro, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto. Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fixá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: "Eu devia te imaginado."

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele o acendeu de novo – o lampião senguindo piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua toda eram dois pontinhos minpusculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguiria ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não olhou para o bicho, mas passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

-Imagine encontrar a senhora aqui, Profa. Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabeços negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

-Como soube que era eu? – perguntou.

-Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.

-O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra - respondeu a Profa. Minerva.

-O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.

A professora fungou aborrecida.

-Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. - Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cauteloso, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. – Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. – Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa do Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.

-Você não pode culpa-los – ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. – Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

-Sei disso – retrucou a professora mal-humorada. – Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.

De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

-Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente _tenha_ ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

-Parece que não há dúvida. Temos que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?

-Um _o quê?_

-Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.

-Não, obrigada – disse a Profa. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. – Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem _tenha_ ido embora.

-Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chama-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentado convencer as pessoas a chama-lo pelo nome que recebeu: _Voldemort. _– A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. – Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.

-Sei que não vê – disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. – Mas você é diferente. Todo mundo sabe que é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem _Voldemort_ tem medo.

-Isto é um elogio – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

-Só porque você é muito... bem... _nobre_ para usa-los.

-É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que a Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

A Profa. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

-As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?

Aparentemente a Profa. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

-O que estão _dizendo _– continuou ela – é que a noite passado Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... estão... que estão... _mortos._

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Profa. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.

-Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

-Eu sei... eu sei... – disse deprimido.

A voz da Profa. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:

-E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o gatoinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem o como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

-É... é _verdade? _– gaguejou a professora. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?

-Só podemos imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.

A Profa. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo que tirava o relógio de outro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

-Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.

-Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.

-Vim trazer Harry para o tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.

-Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? – exclamou a Profa. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. – Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter vir morar aqui!

-É o melhor lugar para ele – disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.

-Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele.

-Exatamente – disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Você não vê que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?

A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:

-É, é, você está certo, é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? – Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.

-Hagrid vai traze-lo.

-Você acha que é _sensato _ confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?

-Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – respondeu Dumbledore.

-Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar – concedeu a professora de má vontade -, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?

Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu – e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comprada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão _selvagem _– emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.

-Hagrid – exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. – Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

-Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore – respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. – O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.

-Não teve nenhum problema?

-Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tira-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estávamos sobrevoando Bristol.

Dumbledore e a Profa. Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.

-Foi aí que...? – sussurrou a professora.

-Foi – confirmou Dumbledore. – Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.

-Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

-Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cricatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.

Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.

-Será que eu podia... podia me despedir dele, professor? – perguntou Hagrid.

Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

-Psiu! – sibilou a Profa. Minerva. – Você vai acordar os trouxas!

-Des-des-desculpe – soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. – Mas na-nã-não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...

-É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir – sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarzinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, metey-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profa. Minerva piscara loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

-Bem – disse Dumbledore finalmente -, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

-É – disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. – Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profa. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...

Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé. Com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.

-Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profa. Minerva – falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profa. Minerva soou o nariz em resposta.

Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

-Boa sorte, Harry – murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negro do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sr. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda... ele não podia saber que, neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:

-A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!


	2. Capítulo 2  O vidro que sumiu

**Capítulo 1 - O menino que sobreviveu**

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, n°4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplismente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamda Grunnings, que fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era magra e loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito últil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursleu tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter. A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursleu sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho, também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter a distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursleu acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.

Nenhum deles reparou em uam coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

-Pestinha - disse rindo contrafeito o Sr.Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu a marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria - um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira - em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de litras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeineiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia rua dos Alfeneiros - não, estava _olhando_ a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas _nem _placas. O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.

Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas - os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem era jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava provavelmente de alguma promoção boba - essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. _Ele _não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto coruja atrás de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã perfeitamente normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

-... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...

-... é, o filho deles, Harry...

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessrou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes, pensando... não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho _tivesse_ o nome de Harry. Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo. Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava - se _ele_ tivesse uma irmã como aquela... mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém pardo ali à porta.

-Desculpe – murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor devia estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!

E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.

O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.

Quando entrou no estacionamente do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo; as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

-Chispa! – disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamente normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca"). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda a parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repende mudaram o seu padrão de sono." O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. "Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"

"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuva de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."

O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

-Hum, hum, Petúnia, queria, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã...

-Não – respondeu ela, seca. – Por quê?

-Uma notícia engraçada – murmurou o Sr. Dursley. – Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...

-E daí? – cortou a Sra. Dursley.

-Bem, pensei... talvez... tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... _o pessoal dela._

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde:

-O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?

-Suponho que sim - repondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.

-Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?

-Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar, se quer saber minha opinião.

-Ah, é – disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. – É, concordo com você.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Obervava o começo da rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Estaria imaginando coisas? Será que tudo isso teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados com um casal de... bem ele achava que não agüentaria.

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley adormeceu logo mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo os Potter _estivessem _envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia _afeta-los..._

Como estava enganado.

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão subida e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e toro, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto. Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fixá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: "Eu devia te imaginado."

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele o acendeu de novo – o lampião senguindo piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua toda eram dois pontinhos minpusculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguiria ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não olhou para o bicho, mas passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

-Imagine encontrar a senhora aqui, Profa. Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabeços negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

-Como soube que era eu? – perguntou.

-Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.

-O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra - respondeu a Profa. Minerva.

-O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.

A professora fungou aborrecida.

-Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. - Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cauteloso, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. – Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. – Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa do Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.

-Você não pode culpa-los – ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. – Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

-Sei disso – retrucou a professora mal-humorada. – Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.

De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

-Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente _tenha_ ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

-Parece que não há dúvida. Temos que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?

-Um _o quê?_

-Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.

-Não, obrigada – disse a Profa. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. – Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem _tenha_ ido embora.

-Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chama-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentado convencer as pessoas a chama-lo pelo nome que recebeu: _Voldemort. _– A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. – Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.

-Sei que não vê – disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. – Mas você é diferente. Todo mundo sabe que é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem _Voldemort_ tem medo.

-Isto é um elogio – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

-Só porque você é muito... bem... _nobre_ para usa-los.

-É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que a Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

A Profa. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

-As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?

Aparentemente a Profa. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

-O que estão _dizendo _– continuou ela – é que a noite passado Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... estão... que estão... _mortos._

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Profa. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.

-Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

-Eu sei... eu sei... – disse deprimido.

A voz da Profa. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:

-E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o gatoinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem o como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

-É... é _verdade? _– gaguejou a professora. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?

-Só podemos imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.

A Profa. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo que tirava o relógio de outro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

-Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.

-Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.

-Vim trazer Harry para o tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.

-Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? – exclamou a Profa. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. – Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter vir morar aqui!

-É o melhor lugar para ele – disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.

-Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele.

-Exatamente – disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Você não vê que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?

A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:

-É, é, você está certo, é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? – Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.

-Hagrid vai traze-lo.

-Você acha que é _sensato _ confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?

-Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – respondeu Dumbledore.

-Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar – concedeu a professora de má vontade -, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?

Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu – e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comprada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão _selvagem _– emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.

-Hagrid – exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. – Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

-Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore – respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. – O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.

-Não teve nenhum problema?

-Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tira-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estávamos sobrevoando Bristol.

Dumbledore e a Profa. Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.

-Foi aí que...? – sussurrou a professora.

-Foi – confirmou Dumbledore. – Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.

-Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

-Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cricatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.

Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.

-Será que eu podia... podia me despedir dele, professor? – perguntou Hagrid.

Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

-Psiu! – sibilou a Profa. Minerva. – Você vai acordar os trouxas!

-Des-des-desculpe – soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. – Mas na-nã-não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...

-É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir – sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarzinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, metey-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profa. Minerva piscara loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

-Bem – disse Dumbledore finalmente -, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

-É – disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. – Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profa. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...

Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé. Com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.

-Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profa. Minerva – falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profa. Minerva soou o nariz em resposta.

Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

-Boa sorte, Harry – murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negro do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sr. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda... ele não podia saber que, neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:

-A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!


	3. Capítulo 3  As cartas de ninguém

**Capítulo 3 - As cartas de ninguém**

A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiriam sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessou a rua dos Alfeneiros de muleta.

Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia. Pedro, Denis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e mais burro do bando, era o líder. Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de praticar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.

Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda. Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola do tio Valter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry, por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.

-Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de aula – contou ele a Harry -, quer ir lá em cima praticar?

-Não, obrigado – respondeu Harry. – O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. – E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.

Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg. A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir à televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.

Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengaladas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando. Isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.

Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Valter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha, estava tão bonito e adulto. Harry não confiou no que podia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.

Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma grande tina de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar. A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam em água cinzenta.

-O que é isso? – perguntou à tia Petúnia. Os lábios dela contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.

-O seu uniforme novo de escola – respondeu.

Harry espiou por dentro da tina outra vez.

-Ah – comentou -, eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.

-Não seja idiota – respondeu tia Petúnia com rispidez. – Estou tingindo de cinzento umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar igualzinho às dos outros quando eu terminar.

Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.

Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula – como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.

Duda e tio Valter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Valter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.

Ovuraim o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.

-Apanhe o correio, Duda – disse tio Valter por trás do jornal.

-Mande o Harry apanhar.

-Apanhe o correio Harry.

-Mande o Duda apanhar.

-Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.

Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Valter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e – _uma carta para Harry._

Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes – não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.

_Sr. H. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.

Quando virou o envelope, com a mãe trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".

-Anda depressa, moleque! – gritou o tio Valter da cozinha. – Está fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? – E riu da própria piada.

Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Valter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.

Tio Valter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.

-Guida está doente – informou à tia Petúnia. – Comeu um marisco suspeito...

-Pai! – exclamou Duda de repente. – Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!

Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho grosso que o envelope, quando tio Valter arrancou-a de sua mão.

-É _minha_! – disse Harry, tentando recupera-la.

-Quem iria escrever para você? – zombou tio Valter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo-a com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido do que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acizentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.

-P-P-Petúnia! – ofegou.

Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Valter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade e leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu um ruído engasgo.

-Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Valter!

Eles se encararam, parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada na cabeça do pai.

-Quero ler esta carta – falou alto.

-Quero lê-la – disse Harry furioso -, porque é _minha. _

-Saiam, os dois – ordenou com voz rouca tio Valter, enfiando a carta no envelope.

Harry não se mexeu.

-QUERO MINHA CARTA! – gritou.

-_Me _deixe ver! – exigiu Duda.

-FORA! – berrou tio Valter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa mas, silenciosa, pare saber quem ia escutar à fechadura; Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados na orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.

-Válter – disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula -, olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?

-Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo – murmurou tio Valter enlouquecido.

-Mas o que vamos fazer, Valter? Vamos responder à carta? Dizer a eles que não queremos...

Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Valter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.

-Não – disse ele decidido. – Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... não vamos fazer nada...

-Mas...

-Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?

Aquela noite, quando voltou do trabalho, tio Valter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes; visitou Harry no armário.

-Cadê minha carta? – perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Valter se espremeu pela porta. – Quem me escreveu?

-Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano – disse tio Valter secamente. – Queimei a carta.

-_Não _foi um engano – retrucou Harry com raiva -, tinha o endereço do meu armário.

-CALADO! – gritou tio Valter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.

-Hum, sim, Harry, sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.

-Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

-Não faça perguntas – disse com rispidez o tio. – Leve essas coisas para cima agora.

A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Valter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Valter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima. Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho; no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado; havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.

Lá de baixo veio o barulho de gritando com a mãe:

-Eu não _quero _ele lá... eu _preciso _daquele quarto... mande ele sair.

Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali em cima sem ela.

Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque. Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta. Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora., desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Valter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.

Quando o correio chegou, tio Valter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:

-Chegou outra! Sr. H Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa, Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...

Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Valter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Valter por trás. Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram várias bengaladas, tio Valter se endireitou, ofegante, com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.

-Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto – chiou para Harry. – Duda, saia, saia logo.

Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo. Tinha um plano.

O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas da manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio. Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.

Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina dos Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao número quatro. Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.

-AAAAARRREE!

Harry deu um salto no ar – pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho – uma coisa _viva_!

As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio. Tio Valter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Gritou com Harry quase meia hora depois e lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. Harry foi para a cozinha arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Valter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas com tinta verdade.

-Quero... – começou, mas tio Valter estava rasgando as cartas em pedacinhos bem diante dos seus olhos.

Tio Valter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.

-Entende – explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios de pregos –, se eles não puderem _entregar _então terão de desistir.

-Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Valter.

-Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia, eles não são como você e eu – disse tio Valter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.

Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos de doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola de correspondência tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo.

Tio Valter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas as cartas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as fretas em volta das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém pudesse sair. Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no canto de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.

No sábado as coisas começaram a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa, enroladas e escondidas nas duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar. Enquanto tio Valter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.

-Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com _você?_ - Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.

Na manhã do domingo, tio Valter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.

-Não tem correio aos domingos- lembrou a todos, contente, passando geléia nos jornais –, nada de cartas idiotas hoje...

Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...

-FORA! FORA!

Tio Valter agarrou Harry pela cintura e atirou-o no corredor. Depois que tia Petúnia e Duyda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Valter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.

-Já chega – disse tio Valter, tentando falar com calma mas, ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. – Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!

Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção à estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro; o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-lo tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.

Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Valter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.

-Para despistá-los... despistá-los – resmungava sempre que fazia isso.

Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.

Tio Valter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam mofo. Duda roncou mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoril da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...

Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietáia do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.

-Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. H. Potter? É que tenho umas cem dessas na recepção.

E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:

_Sr. H. Potter_

_Quarto 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cakeworth_

Harry tentou pegar a carta mas tio Valter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.

-Eu recebo as cartas – disse tio Valter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.

-Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? – tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Valter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou à volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.

-Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? – Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Valter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.

Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro. Duda choramingou.

-É segunda-feira – falou à mãe. – O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.

Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira – e em geral podia-se confirmar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão – então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry. Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos – no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Valter. Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.

Tio Valter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.

-Encontrei o lugar perfeito! – falou. – Vamos! Saíram todos!

Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Valter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia um casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.

-Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! – disse tio Valter alegre, batendo palmas. – E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!

Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.

-Já comprei algumas rações para nós – disse tio Valter -, portanto, todos a bordo!

Fazia um frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Valter, escorregando, levou-os até a casa em ruínas.

O interior era horrível; cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.

Afinal as rações de tio Valter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.

-Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? – disse ele animado.

Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcança-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nenhum um pouco.

Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda no sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Valter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do soalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.

A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.

Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse. Quatro minutos. Talvez a casa na rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltassem ele pudesse surrupiar uma.

Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E (faltando dois minutos) que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquele? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?

Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... vinte... dez – nove – talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrece-lo – três – dois – um...

BUM.

O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia, querendo entrar.

es podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no ch fazer. Duda sentara em cima dela


End file.
